When large-size equipment is to be transported to the down-hole area in a mine, often the large-size equipment has to be disassembled into components, the components are transported to the down-hole area, and then the components are reassembled into the large-size equipment, because the space in the cage is inadequate; to attain the purpose of integral lifting, the cage has to he very large and heavy. Consequently, the workload is increased, and the maximum lifting capability of the lifting system per run is decreased. An adjustable disk body that can be used to increase the space in the cage by adjusting and moving the disk vertically is not available yet in the present large-size cage market.